Chapter one: The arrival
by ReW
Summary: This is my new fanfic series I'm introducing a new charator into Harry's world but not the kind that most do. So please read and review i hope you like it :) so i'll keep writing if you think i should. just read it O.K.
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter One 

The arrival

Harry lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Could his summer be any worse? It was 

doubtful! His best friends were both out of the country until school started. Ron was 

visiting his brother Charlie in Romania, and Hermione was vacationing with her parents 

in America. So Harry was stuck spending the whole summer with the Dursleys. Usually 

he would spend part of the summer with Ron and his family. Well it definitely couldn't 

get any worse!

Harry trudged down to the kitchen for lunch. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia were already sitting down, but Dudley was no where insight. Maybe Dudley had finally gotten to large to fit through his bedroom door, because it was unusual for him to be late to lunch. never missed a chance to eat.

"Where's Dudley?" Harry asked.

"Getting ready." Shrieked aunt Petunia.

"For wh...?"

He was interrupted by uncle Vernon.

"Don't ask questions," He said irritated

Harry now noticed that uncle Vernon was wearing his best suit and unt Petunia was wearing a frilly pink dress. He knew the Dursleys liked to eat but this was ridiculous. After about twenty minutes of sitting, Harry's stomach began to growl. Where was Dudley? He finally waddled in wearing a beige sweater and freshly ironed khakis. His hair was slicked back with what seemed to be a whole can of axel grease. It was plastered to his forehead.

"Oh, Duddykinns you look adorable!" cooed Aunt Petunia. Harry was getting annoyed why were the Dursleys acting so weird, and Dresses up for lunch?

"Boy!"

"What?" Replied Harry.

"My niece is coming today boy, she's coming at half past one. My sister has to go away for work in Paris and we have agreed to care for her for a while probably the summer or longer. He paused for a moment, staring menacingly at Harry." She will be arriving on the bus from Pembroke at two but I want you ready in case she's early."

Well it had happened, Harry had finally gotten to the bottom of the hole and Uncle Vernon had thrown him a shovel. 

"I didn't know you had two sisters." Harry said.

" Well now you know." Uncle Vernon informed him, with a note of irritation in his voice. 

Great, any niece of Uncle Vernon's was going to be worse than Dudley if she was anything like Vernon Or his other sister Marge. Whom Harry had Accidently blown up two summers before.

He had hit and all time low, Double Dudley. He frowned imagining a large girl about the size of a hippo with short blonde hair, and an evil grin. Standing next to Dudley forming a fist, ready to knock Harry's lights out.

"Don't frown at me boy!" Screeched Uncle Vernon.

"I-I-I wasn't." stammered Harry.

"Now as I was saying," continued Uncle Vernon. "You are to go up stairs wash up and get ready. I want you to be presentable by one, in case she's early. I don't want you disturbing her while she's staying with us for however long that is, and if you dare mention your abnormality to her you will have to answer to me."

Harry knew he was talking about the fact the he was a wizard. The Dursleys would not have him talking about anything to do with magic under their roof.

"Well what are you sitting here for boy?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"It's lunch time I'm hungry!" Replied Harry.

"You can eat later!" She said, "now go!"

Harry got up and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, as he reached the stairs an unpleasant nosie filled his ears.

"And remember boy don't you dare mention the m-m word!"

It was a quarter past one and Harry was feeling irritable. He had washed up and put on his "best" clothes. Which consisted of one of Dudley's old dress sweaters; a particularly large and forest green one, that came down to his knees. And a extremely baggy pair of blue jeans that he had to turn up five times so that he wouldn't trip every time he took a step. He opened his wardrobe and starred at his reflection in the mirror. He picked up a comb from his bedside table, and tried to comb his hair. Since it was naturally untidy this was a difficult task. It took him about five minutes to get it into some sort of order. Then he flung himself down onto the bed, once again staring at the ceiling. Yes, he thought his summer could get worse. It just had! At least he thought, with a sigh of relief. She wasn't related to him.

*§§§§§§§§§*

Sarya sat in the back seat of the city bus, that was taking her to # 4 Privet Drive were she would be spending the next few years of he life depending how her mothers new costume designer. She had never met her aunt, uncle, and cousin. She felt nervous. She was only told a week ago that she would soon be arriving at Privet Drive. The bus hit a bump, she left the seat and flew about a foot in the air, and landed hard on her backside. Her purse spilled, and the contents rolled under the seat in front of her. She got up and scrambled to retrieve them all and put them back in her purse. She sat down and placed her purse at her side.

She wanted to lie he head down and sleep, but she knew if she did she might miss her stop. Sarya turned and starred out the window at the quickly passing landscapes. Small cottages could be seen every once in a while, but it was mostly large and developed houses. They were nothing like her home in the small town of Pembroke. Pembroke was located on the western coast of Whales. Remembering her homeland brought back a few things that she rather not remember.

Whales had long been rumored to have magical heritage. It wasn't unusual for children to got to school and learn about divination and such. Sarya never really liked this though magic frightened her, not that she didn't think it was fascinating, but the fact that if someone used the powers they were given unwisely the world could be plunged into the darkness of hatred. 

Sarya didn't believe in magic or witchcraft. It would be great if magic really did exist. The witchcraft of her people was not really magic just skill that people had learned, fortune telling and crystal ball gazing, divination properties mostly, but some took what they had learned for granted not used it to help people in need, but to ruin their lives and tear apart their world. And so one had done to her family torn it until their were no more tears to cry, and it was impossible to mend.

While trying to push her unforgettable memories out of her head, Sarya's eyelids began to drop. She lay her head on her hand and slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep

  
  


Sarya opened her eyes, the landscapes were still zooming by, now littered with tree's and shrubs. She felt an odd breeze. She looked forward to see if the driver had maybe opened a window.

She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. It was as though someone

had pushed the mute button on the remote control. The bus had vanished and she was sitting on a broom stick. In front of her was a boy around the same age with untidy black hair. He was wearing long black robes, and a pointed black hat. He turned around and smiled at her. He had beautiful green eyes and, she starred upward a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. It was partly hidden by his wild bangs. He started to speak, but the watcher was still taunting her by note letting her hear the boys words.

"This your stop?"

"Huh, wha?" Sarya still trying to here what the boy was saying. She opened her eyes and stared around she was still on the bus that was now stopped.

  
  


"This your stop kid?"repeated the driver.

Sarya sat up and stared out the window. They were stopped on a quant suburban street, all the houses were the same and a street sigh stuck in the ground on the corner read

PRIVET DRIVE

Sarya grabbed her purse and stood up. She opened the overhead compartment and pulled out her things; a large army green duffle bag and, a smaller black bag. They were filled with her possessions. She slung the duffle bag over her shoulder and before picking up her black bag stuffed her purse inside, and walked up to the front of the now empty bus.

"Yep," replied Sarya.

"Well I don't have all day!" Said the driver impatiently.

"Yeah O.K. I'm going!"

Sarya stepped off the bus and onto the paved street. With some difficulty because of the added weight of her bags. Sarya looked at the mail box next to her, #1 . She turned and headed in the opposite direction down the street. She heard the bus leaving and then silence. She got to #2, #3, and finally #4. Sarya set her bags down and looked up the driveway of #4. Then back at the mailbox. Yes, this was it #4 Privet Drive. Where she would be spending the next few years of her life.

*§§§§§§§§§*

"Down here now!"

"O.K."shouted Harry.

Harry got up and bounded down the stairs three at a time he wanted to get it over with, say hi as his aunt and uncle had instructed and never talk to her again. He got to the hallway and went into the living room, he practically jumped into the chair. Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and aunt Petunia were already there. Dudley was standing nervously near the door as if to take her bags, Harry knew better though, was this a joke the only thing he ever lifted was his fork. Uncle Vernon was still wearing his suit, But aunt Petunia now had a fuzzy shawl draped around her shoulders and was sitting on the couch. Uncle Vernon was standing next to her.

"Ooh, oh, she's here!" Squealed Dudley.

Harry got up to look out the window but Uncle Vernon put out a hand and held him back.

"Sit," he commanded. Harry sat. 

"Wow, she's really pretty!" Cried Dudley. 

Great His Nightmare had just been confirmed. If Dudley thought she was pretty then she must be about the size of a troll and twice as ugly. He thought about the troll he and Ron had fought with trying to protect Hermione, Halloween of their first year. Did she carry a club and have dull dead looking skin too? Dudley scrambled to the door and reached for the handle. Perhaps her brain wasn't extremely large and she didn't have the brains to beat him up. Well Dudley would teach her soon enough.

Harry's mouth fell open, he had a loss for words. Dudley obviously had better taste in girls than Harry had originally assumed. Before him stood a girl no older than he was, with shimmering brown hair that fell down just below her shoulders. She had elegant mysterious silvery eyes that sparkled in the dim lamp light. She wore a whit tank top and a light green skirt that came down to her ankles. She wore sandals and her toe nails were painted a dark blue, which seemed to be reflected in her silvery eyes.

*§§§§§§§§§* 

Sarya walked down the driveway and stepped onto the front porch. She reached her hand out to open the door, but a few inches from the knob it turned and the door swung open. Before her there were three people; a bony horse faced woman with a light pink dress, and a fuzzy pink shawl rapped around her shoulders. A large man with no neck stood next to her. He wore a black suit with a pinstripe tie, which clashed horribly with his ensemble. They looked as if they were dressed for a formal dinner party. Then her gaze was directed to a boy slumped in a lounge chair on the far side of the room. He had untidy black hair, and his eyes they were strangely familiar. A deep emerald green. The boy, it was the boy from her dream. She looked and sure enough a lightning bolt was slashed across his forehead.

"Um, hi." he muttered. Then he jumped up, turned on his heels and fled up the stairs. She heard a load slam. She felt hurt , why had he run away when he saw her? She pondered this for about a second. Then the lady spoke

"Hello dear I'm your aunt Petunia and this is your Uncle Vernon, your mothers brother." She gestured toward the plump man standing at her side.

"Was that my cousin?" asked Sarya 

"No, no dear that was Harry sort of an accident really. Did he bother you dear? If he did we can take care of him, would you rather he eat in his room?" Said Aunt Petunia. She looked as though she totally loathed the boy and wished to the greatest extent that Sarya would say yes. 

" No, replied Sarya. "It's O.K." She added quickly.

"Oh," said Aunt Petunia. "Well your cousin Dudley is over there." She pointed a bony finger behind the door. A large boy waddled out from behind it. What little hair he had was plastered to his forehead. He wore a beige sweater, and khakis.

"Dudley aren't you going to ask to take our guest's bags Duddy dear?" questioned Aunt Petunia.

"Um, yeah." He grinned at her and said,"May I take your bags?"

"Yeah, O.K." replied Sarya.

Dudley reached a chubby hand out for her bags. She handed him the black bag, and the duffle bag. He shouldered the duffle and held the black bag. He staggered toward the stairs. He swayed on the spot and tumbled to the ground. 

"Are you O.K.?" asked Sarya.

"What did you do to him?"

"Wha," Sarya turned behind her stood aunt Petunia positively fuming at her.

"I-I didn't do anything." She said taken aback. "H-he asked for my bags." she sputtered.

"Petunia dear please calm down." Uncle Vernon looked as though he too was mad but was trying to make a good impression.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't have let him carry them if I didn't know he could handle it." she said.

"Sorry I'm just a little protective of my baby!" Aunt Petunia was bitting her lower lip and speaking through gritted teeth.

Dudley really seemed to want to obey his mothers orders and insisted that he carry something of Sarya's. She ended up digging out her purse for him too carry. He lead her up the stairs and past a shut door, this thought Sarya must be the strange boy's room. The door to the room next-door was open and Dudley lead her right to it.

"this is your room." He said.

"Thanks," replied Sarya. Dudley just stood there staring at her. "What?" Sarya asked.

"Um, d-dinner is at half past five." she finally said.

"Right is that all?"

"Yes," he said. 

"Buh, bye." Said Sarya, and quickly shut the door in his face. He was really starting to annoy her, the way he stared. Sarya set her bags down on the floor and flopped onto the bed. She stared at her new room and took in her surroundings; The walls were a creamy color. There was a dresser , who's drawers had been opened so that she could place her clothes inside. A night stand was next to her bed with a lamp. On the far side of the room was a wardrobe, it was the wall that connected her's and that boy's. Behind the door was a large papasan. The canopy bed she was lying on now. And next to her dresser a large window that was letting in the afternoon sun.

She got up and unzipped he black bag, inside were her clothes she picked them up and placed them neatly into her dresser drawers. She set her purse on the dresser top, and took out her brush and alarm clock, and set them both on the night stand. She then picked up her night gown which she had not put away yet. It was her favorite, one that had belonged to her mother. A long, lavender silk, sleeveless, night dress. She planned on wearing it that evening to bed. She got up and unpacked her duffle after everything was put in it;'s place she stuck her hand in the bag to check and make sure she had gotten everything. She pulled back her outstretched hand holding a large deck of cards. She cringed, her mothers tarot cards. They had been passed down from generation to generation. The only thing she owned that revealed her heritage. She had really hoped she would never own the cards. She opened the drawer containing her socks and buried the cards deep.

Sarya sat on her bed and looked at her clock it was half past four it had taken her a long time to unpack and settle down. She opened one of her top drawers and retrieved her curling iron, eyeshadow, lipstick, and some suitable clothes, and prepared to get ready for dinner.

  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2

Muggles

  
  


Harry was back downstairs in the kitchen, Helping to prepare dinner. He stood next to 

the stove waiting for a pot of water to boil. Aunt Petunia came in carrying bags from the 

grocery store. 

"What are you doing?" she asked frowning at him.

"What you told me too do." replied Harry.

"Well you've let it run over." She cried.

"What?" Harry stared around while he had been arguing with Aunt Petunia the water had boiled over. It was running 

over and splashing onto the burner, and being spat back up.

Aunt Petunia ran over, stopping abruptly at the stove she reached into one of the grocery bags. She pulled out a box 

of noodles and dumped them into the boiling water. Some water splashed out and landed on Harry's arm burning his 

uncovered skin.

"Ouch!" cried Harry.

"Well next time be more careful" screeched Aunt Petunia.

"Right, like it was all my fault." muttered harry under his breath.

"Did you say something boy?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"I didn't say anything." replied Harry sarcastically.

He walked out the back door into the yard. He stared up at the setting sun. It was slowly sinking below the roofs of 

the surrounding houses. Harry lay down onto the grass staring straight up into the golden cloudless sky. It reminded 

him vaguely of the golden snitch that he chased during the house quidditch matches.

Harry felt the raw skin on his arm where the scalding water had burnt him. He thought of all the injuries that had 

befallen him. He had once fallen fifty feet off his broom. Then had all his bones removed from his arm by the old self 

absorbed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockheart. The burning in his arm also reminded him of his 

scar and Voldemort. 

Harry saw something move in one of the upstairs windows. Looking at it he saw a person staring down at him. For the 

briefest second harry thought it was Lord Voldemort, then he realized that it was impossible and focused more clearly 

on the figure. It was that girl. He caught her eye and she quickly backed away and dissolved into her surroundings. 

While he had been daydreaming he had forgotten that girl. 

Where had she come from? Well his first suspicion hadn't been correct , but she defiantly had to horrible. How could 

she be related to Uncle Vernon and not be? Harry suddenly realized that he didn't even know the girls name. It was 

probably snobbish sounding like Priscilla, or Angelica, maybe Cassandra, no something like Elise. Well whatever it was 

it was sure to match her personality. 

"Get in her boy!"

Startled harry got up and started toward the door. Then he stopped and looked up at the upstairs window. He had 

thought he had seen something . No, nothing was there. Harry turned the handle and stepped inside. All the Dursleys 

were already sitting at the kitchen table. Wearing the same thing they had been wearing earlier, though now Aunt 

Petunia had caked on some make-up. A little too much in Harry's Opinion. An extra chair had been added and the 

dinner plates were out. In the middle of the table were streaming dishes full of food.

"Sit down before she gets down here."Said Uncle Vernon. 

"Too late." mumbled Harry.

The girl stood in the doorway staring quizzically at the three Dursleys and Harry. She wore a blue knee length dress. 

The sleeves and hem were embroidered with tiny silver flowers. They twinkled in the lamp light. She was wearing a 

silvery lipstick that matched the color of her eyes, and she had curled the front strands of her hair. The bounced 

slightly as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. 

"Sarya, dear please come sit down." said aunt petunia Curtly.

She walked slowly towards the table and sat down. Harry followed suit and sat down too.

*§§§§§§§§§* 

Sarya stared around at the Dursleys and the boy. She tried not to look too much at him. She felt slightly embarrassed 

since the boy and seen her spying on him as he lay in the backyard staring at the sky. He was quite good looking . 

How could she have resisted her favorite thing to do, her hobby was to spy, too discover, she couldn't help it. Gossip oh every thing to do with secrecy, she had too find it out. She went crazy if there was no gossip for her to hear. Sarya 

would probably go nuts at #4 Privet Drive

Sarya watched as her aunt, uncle, and cousin pilled servings of meatloaf, roast potatoes, and noodles onto their plates. 

They then passed them to her. She took unusually small servings she wasn't feeling very hungry at the moment. After 

she had finished aunt Petunia kept pressuring her too take more noodles, mor e potatoes. Though she was already full, 

she tried to eat as much as she could, Which wasn't a lot. She sipped her iced tea slowly as she watched her relations 

shovel down food. The boy though wasn't eating much either. She couldn't really see how he could be related to her 

Uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley. He was rather thin and had black hair. Her Uncle and cousin were 

plump. Well maybe plump wasn't the word to describe them. She supposed once you had grown five chins you had 

over come plump. 

She couldn't hold out any longer and chanced a quick look at the boy. He was already staring at her. She turned 

slightly pink and looked back at Dudley, now chomping on the last of the meatloaf, then washed it down with a glass 

of milk. Kind of disgusted she turned her gaze down to her knees.

"Boy, clean off the table." Cried her Uncle Vernon.

The boy stood up and gathered the dinner dishes from the table. He carried them to the sink and dumped them lazily 

into it. 

"Careful with the dishes." Squeaked Aunt Petunia, "There my favorite." 

"Well," said Sarya " I guess I'll go up too bed then." She got up and walked out of the kitchen. In the hallway she heard 

the faint chink of dishes and low whispers. When she reached the stairs she heard footsteps behind her. Turning she 

heard shuffling. Sarya spotted a large shadow that was unmistakably Dudley. 

Sarya walked up the stairs and into her room. Ignoring the footsteps following her. Once she reached it she slammed 

the door quickly and sat on the bed. After a few minutes silence she heard a faint clicking, and then receding footsteps 

going down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

Sarya just sat silently on her bed for a while. Staring around at her new room. At around half past seven she heard 

more footsteps, and the door of the boys room next to her opened and closed again. He had probably been made to 

clean the kitchen she thought. Her ears sharpened as she heard him speak.

"Oh, Hedwig why is my life so horrible?" Hedwig? That was a weird name. And to whom did it belong? She scrambled out of bed and pressed her ear against the wall joining there two rooms. She could only hear mumbling. He had 

lowered his voice. An idea suddenly came to her. She opened her wardrobe door and pressed her ear against the back 

wall. Now she could make out the boys words.

"I really hate it here why couldn't I just live at school?" He was saying to the person named Hedwig. Yes, gossip. This 

was what she lived for.

"Why do they do this too me? I wish I were back at school." He said sadly, "and that new girl..." His voice got quieter 

now. Sarya presses her ear harder against the wardrobe's back. Suddenly she was flung forward and hit her head hard 

against wood. A loud sickening crack followed. She was surrounded by darkness.

*§§§§§§§§§*

Harry almost fell off his bed. Hedwig startled, started flying around the room. A loud bang followed by a crack had 

just emerged from his wardrobe. He walked cautiously toward the wardrobe, which had now gone silent. Hand 

outstretched he grasped the handle and pulled it toward him. 

Lying crumbled in a heap on his wardrobe floor was that girl. She seemed unconscious. Hesitating for a moment he 

kneeled down and with great ease lifted her limp body and carried her over to his bed. And gently set her down. She 

was out cold.

Harry stared at her with the utmost confusion. How had this girl, Sarya managed to end up in his bedroom wardrobe. 

Last he knew she had gone straight to the guest room next door. Harry suddenly realized that it would be a strange 

seen if one of the Dursleys were too walk in and witness it. Harry standing next to his bed, the girl lying unconscious 

on it. They would probably think he was doing magical experiments on her. Trying to kill her, or something stupid 

like that.

He reached for his desk chair and pulled it toward his bed. He turned it around backwards, and sat down facing his bed. 

He looked at his clock, it read 8:00 P.M. Harry stared transfixed at the unconscious girl. Still wearing her blue dress 

embroidered with the silver flowers. Her silvery lipstick was faded, and her curls weren't as energetic as they had been 

at dinner.

A large red bump was blossoming near her left temple. He suspected it was were she had hit her head. An idea came to 

his mind perhaps he should take her back to her room. But he wanted to ask her how she got to his room, and the 

Dursleys might see him. So he turned it down. Harry sat the minutes slowly ticking away. If she didn't wake up soon he would be forced to take her back to her room. Harry's eyelids began to droop. 

*§§§§§§§§§* 

Sarya opened her eyes and blinked. There was a throbbing pain near her left temple. But where was she? Not in her 

room. The bed was on the opposite side of the room and it was uneven and lumpy. Her eyes darted around the room. 

Moonlight was streaming in the open window, and she could just make out a desk with assorted books and papers, a 

wardrobe who's door was swinging sightly in the breeze from the window. And sitting right in the stream of 

moonlight was a boy sitting on a desk chair his head lying on his hands... sleeping.

His untidy bangs were covering most of his face and swayed gently every time he took a breath. Sarya sat up on the 

bed and hugged her knees to her chest. It was quite cold with the breeze blowing on the bare skin of her legs. How 

exactly had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was listening to the boy talking. She still didn't know his 

name What had he been talking about? Something about a horrible life and me. Sarya frowned to herself. She didn't 

really like it when people didn't like her. This included the boy.

Why was he sleeping in a chair and why was she sitting in his bed, well at least she assumed it belonged to him. Sarya 

sat knees too her chest back against the wall staring at the sleeping stranger.

*§§§§§§§§§*

Harry shifted his head to the side and peered through his arms at his clock. 4:30 A.M. Ah, thought Harry he was 

supposed to be watching that girl. Waiting for her to get up. He jerked his head up quickly and stared around his silent 

room. Moonlight streaming in the window illuminated the top of his bed . Where the girls head had been probably 

hours ago. It was now empty.

He jumped up and ran to the wardrobe , no she wasn't there, not hiding in any corners. How could he have been so 

foolish? . falling asleep while his room was filled with magical odds and ends. The standard book of spells grade four 

was lying in a jumbled heap on his desk, along with quills, ink bottles, and spare pieces of parchment. He had been 

working on homework the day before. His Hogwarts robes were hanging in his wardrobe along with his pointed 

wizards hat. His wand was lying on his night stand. Lying open on his windowsill was Hedwig's cage , the bottom was 

littered with feathers and owl droppings. Next to it, it's pages flipping in the wind was Quidditch teams of Britain and 

Ireland. He could just barely make out Adam Turner, seeker for the Alpine Astro's darting from page to page chasing 

the golden snitch.

Anyone with any brains at all, would realize that Harry Potter was not normal. And this girl , Sarya was at this 

moment the only person harry didn't want to know about his secret. Not to know that he was a wizard. Why was he 

babbling on to himself? He should be trying to find the girl. Not turning on the light in case he startle her. Harry 

searched frantically for fifteen minutes, without reward.

He slumped back into the chair. Oh what do I do know? He thought. If she's found out , the Dursleys will murder me. 

Harry needed advice. Someone to talk to . He decided to write a letter to his friend Ron.

  
  


Ron, 

How are you? How is Charlie? The dragons haven't eaten him yet have they? I'm not so good. The Dursleys niece has come to stay with them for a while. This may sound weird but, tonight this girl (Vernon's niece) ended up in my bedroom wardrobe. She was knocked out. I picked her up and put her on my bed I sat on my desk chair. I was waiting for her to wake up and I fell asleep. When I woke up she was gone. And I had my school stuff all over the room. It never crossed my mind that I should have picked it up until now. What should I do? There is a possibility that she doesn't know about it though. Please send your reply by return owl.

Harry.

He couldn't write anymore, because the moonlight was dancing on the parchment and distracting him. Though that 

wasn't the only thing.

Almost as though Hedwig could read his mind. She flew over and landed on his shoulder, nipping his ear 

affectionately. 

"What have I done?" he cried aloud.

"Well I don't really know." replied a sugary voice.

"Huh." Harry jumped and almost fell out of his chair. The parchment he had been writing on fluttered out the 

window. Hedwig swooped down, grabbed the parchment and dropped it on his chair.

"Who's there?" Harry asked.

Silence. The voice had come from the corner of his room where his bed was. Harry walked slowly , and cautiously towards the bed. Being careful to only walk in the moonbeam so he could see where he was going. The only place 

where the voice could have come from. Assuming it was human. 

He sat down at the head of the bed. Harry reached blindly into the darkness at the foot of the bed. Harry leaned 

forward stretching his arms to there full extent. His hand touched something solid.

"Hey!" came the same voice. Harry pulled his outstretched hand back quickly.

"Why did you hit me?" it said again.

"Who are you?" questioned Harry, no answer. Harry got up and reached out a hand for the dimmer on his lamp. He 

turned it just a little casting a dim light on the shadowy corner of his bed.

Sitting in the corner, knees tucked to her chest. The hem of her dress fluttered in the breeze, silvery flowers 

shimmering in the light. Curls hanging limp at her sides. Shivering slightly in the wind. Silver eyes boring into his. Was 

Uncle Vernon's niece Sarya. 

"You!" stammered Harry. "Have you been sitting there the whole time?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied."I have."

"Oh, I, well I was looking for you." he finally managed to say.

"Oh,"she said,

Sarya stood up walked to the window sill and sat down. Harry got up and sat in his chair.

"Crackle!" Harry felt his chair and pulled out his note to Ron, and sat it on the bed. They stared at each other for a few 

minutes then she said.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I just wondered where you got off to." he lied.

"Well please tell me why I'm in your room" she said.

"I was hoping you could tell me the same thing." Said harry.

"Oh," she replied."so you don't know"

"No."he said.

"I see," she said as though she was giving it a lot of thought. Finally she said "I guess I'll be going then."

"Yeah O.K." said Harry.

She stood up and walked toward the door. When she reached it she turned and said 

"You know I didn't catch you name."

"Um, it's Harry Potter." he replied."and yours is Sarya right?" he added.

"Yeah." she said. Opened the door and left.

  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: all characters, places, etc. belong to the talented J. K . Rowling. For the exception of Sarya, she belongs to me. 

  
  


*§§§§§§§§§* this means that now the story changes to a new person's point of view.

  
  


NOTE: BEFORE YOU EVEN START TO READ THIS CHAPTER READ CHAPTERS 1, AND 2 FIRST....O.K. HAVE YOU? GOOD NOW READ ON.

  
  


AND REVIEW IT PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

  
  


Chapter 3

The locked mystery

  
  


Sarya stood for a minute outside Harry's room. Her mind was racing. She was surprised that she hadn't 

slipped up, said something stupid. She had the strange feeling that she had met Harry before, like she really 

knew him. She tiptoed quietly down the hall trying not too make any noise at all. She wasn't quite sure 

where The Dursleys rooms where . Though she was sure that if she tripped and fell face first on to the hallway 

floor. One of the Dursleys was sure to hear her.

She managed to get to her door with out stepping on any loose floor boards. She turned the knob , but it 

wouldn't open it was stuck. Sarya turned it more furiously, still it wouldn't open. As she moved her hand away from the door knob she noticed that there was a key hole . Someone has locked my door, she thought, 

but who? I certainly didn't. I don't even have a key.

Sarya hesitated then turned and walked back to Harry's room. What else could she do? She knocked softly. 

"Harry? Harry? Are you there it's Sarya."

The door opened a jar and Harry's face appeared in the gap. 

"Sarya, what are you doing I thought you were going to bed." Said Harry.

"Can I come in?" she said." The Dursleys will hear us."

"Yeah, I guess." He replied.

Sarya waited for Harry to open the door enough so that she could just squeeze through. 

"Harry I went to go back to my room but my door is locked." she said" I can't get in."

"Well how did it get locked?" Harry asked. "Did you maybe lock it from inside?" 

"No, it locks with a key from the outside. And I don't have a key anyway."

"Well how could it have been locked, think about it." Advised Harry.

"O.K., but it could have happened while we slept."

Sarya thought back. What had happened before she was trying to here Harry. As she left the kitchen she 

heard whispering. When she was going up stairs someone, Dudley had followed her up to her room. But she 

hadn't heard him lock the door, or had she. She thought back harder. Wait! She had heard a little clicking 

noise.

"Well, I think Dudley followed me upstairs too my room after dinner." Said Sarya." And he might of locked 

my door but I don't really remember." she said. 

"It must have been him." said Harry. "Only Dudley would do something stupid like that. He would probably 

go and blame it on me too." Harry was looking past Sarya at the wall. He must be talking out loud to 

himself. She thought.

"Dudley, doesn't seem mean." said Sarya, staring at Harry. 

"Oh yes Dudley is just an angel." He said trying to sound like Aunt Petunia, with a sarcastic tone. 

"What?" asked Sarya."why did you say it like that?"

"Because Dudley is meaner than you can imagine." Harry said seriously.

"He doesn't seem that way to me." 

"You haven't lived with Dudley ever since you were one, have you?"

"Well no," said Sarya."but he seems O.K." 

"You just keep thinking that."Said Harry,"and when he turns evil don't come running to me."

"Well, back to the point. What am I going to do?"

"I-I don't know." stammered Harry.

"If you can tell me how you got here I think I can help you get back." said Harry.

"I thought you were listening to me when I told you that I don't know." Sarya said a little irritated.

"O.K. I just thought maybe you weren't telling me everything." Said Harry a little embarrassed. 

"I was!"she said.

"Well if Dudley locked your door, then he must have the key."

"Hmm." said Sarya thoughtfully, pondering their situation. Next to spying she also liked to analyze 

situations. After five minutes she finally said."I don't think so."

"What?" said Harry confused.

"When I was leaving the kitchen I heard whispers coming from the table. It must have been my Aunt and 

Uncle conversing with Dudley about locking my door. But why, why would they lock me in my room? They 

don't even know me."

"Are you sure that it wasn't just Dudley?" asked Harry.

"Well even though I don't really know him I have surmised that Dudley is not extremely intelligent. Do you 

think that he could really think too lock me in my own room. All that he can do when he's around me is 

stare and drool." she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah your right." said Harry. "So........"

"You don't suppose that they would put the key in their room do you?"asked Sarya.

"Yeah, I guess they might."

"Well O.K. then I guess I'll go and get it. Where is their room?"she asked.

"Well can't I help you or something?"Harry asked.

"Well I think it better if I did it on my own." she said.

"Actually I have a way to get the keys and the Dursleys will never know I was there." he said proudly.

"Tut, yeah right Harry." said Sarya. "Like your just gonna turn invisible and steal the keys. hmm."

"Actually....... never mind. Just let me get them O.K.? "he asked her.

"Why?" she replied. "Why should I let you have all the fun?"

"Fine!" she finally said. "But I'm waiting here. When you get caught, I don't want to get in trouble." 

"Fine, but you wouldn't have." he said.

*§§§§§§§§§*

Harry stepped out in the deserted hallway. Though not until he had picked up and put away all magical things he 

owned. Save the invisibility cloak which he now had tucked under his arm. Harry wouldn't make the same mistake 

again.

After he knew for sure Sarya wasn't watching him, he put on the invisibility cloak and took off walking down the hall 

towards the Dursleys bedroom. No sounds were coming from inside. Were they sleeping? He reached a shaking hand 

out and pushed open the door.

Uncle Vernon was snoring almost soundlessly in bed and next to him was a quiet Aunt Petunia. He didn't know if 

this was normal since he had never actually been in the Dursleys bedroom before. 

Harry crept silently towards the dresser and searched it's top frantically. No keys. He eyes darted around the room, 

they landed on the shelve above the bed. A small hook with several keys was nailed to the wall. The only problem was 

that it was right above Uncle Vernon's head. He had to risk it. It was the only way. Better step into the hall he 

thought. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia might hear. He stepped quickly back into the hallway.

He stuck his hand inside his robes searching around for his wand. It wasn't there. I must have left it in my room, he 

thought. Got to go get. If I don't want Uncle Vernon to know I was there. And he started off towards his room.

"Um, Sarya I need to get something." he whispered through the door.

"Failed have you?" came her voice.

"No I haven't but I just need something. Come on it's my room"

"The door is open." she replied. Harry opened the door and walked inside. Sarya was lying on his bed staring blankly at 

the ceiling. 

"So......" she said."What did you forget?" 

"Notting, just something." he replied. Harry rushed over to his desk opened a drawer, and picked up his wand.

"Be right back!" he whispered through the door as he left. 

  
  


Harry slowly opened the door and crept across the room. He stood at the foot of the bed. 

"Asio keys." he whispered.

The keys zoomed across the room and into his outstretched hand.

~*~ 

"Sarya, I've got them." he said. "Come on let's hurry." 

Sarya opened the door and followed Harry down the hall to her room. They took turns trying the different keys in the 

lock. On Sarya's third try the key slid in and she turned it. The door swung open. 

"O.K. I'll take the keys back." said Harry.

"I'm coming this time?" said Sarya with a tone that said there was no point in arguing.

"Yeah, fine." said Harry, realizing that if he tried to banish the keys back to the hook they would probably hit Uncle 

Vernon in the nose. How was he going to do it though? 

Sarya and Harry tiptoed into the Dursleys bedroom . Harry pointed his index finger at the hook on the wall. 

"They came from up there?" whispered Sarya."how did you get them?"

"I have my secrets." he said."now how are we going to get them back up then?" he asked her.

"What? You got them now you put them back." she hissed.

"Well I need your help, just because I got them down doesn't mean I can put them back." he said.

"Yeah O.K., so what did you have in mind?" she asked him.

"Right, how about we, um, I know one of us will stand on the bedside table." he said.

"O.K. I will since you got them."

Sarya walked over and put one foot on the night stand's top, and hoisted herself onto it. The table wobbled once then 

steadied itself. 

"Toss me the keys." she whispered.

Harry did as he was told. Sarya caught them with one swift movement of her hand. She stood on tiptoes and reached 

he hand up as far as she could. Holding the keys with her pinky finger she slipped them over the hook. Sarya turned 

and smiled at Harry

"Got it !" she said.

She readied herself to jump from the table. 

"What are you doing? Your going to wake them up!" hissed Harry.

He said this right at the exact moment that Sarya had planned to jump. Trying to stop herself she fell off the night 

stand face first onto the floor.

"Bang!"

"Wha? What's going on." came Uncle Vernon's voice. 

"Run!" cried Harry. This however was not a good idea. Uncle Vernon sat bolt upright when he heard Harry's Voice. He 

stared around the room. From Sarya lying on his bedroom floor to Harry crouching in the corner near the door.

"What are you two doing in my room?" he shouted at them.

Dudley appeared in his pajamas in the doorway and Aunt Petunia was now also sitting up in bed.

"What's going on dear." Aunt Petunia asked Uncle Vernon.

"Harry and Sarya are in my room." he bellowed " And I want to an explanation. NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um.." Harry began but was cut off by Sarya.

"I went in to your room to retrieve the keys that would let me back into my room!" 

She yelled at Uncle Vernon. "Because some one locked me out of it ! And I have reason to believe that it was you!" 

She pointed a quivering finger at Uncle Vernon.

"Sarya, don't yell you don't know Uncle Vernon." cried Harry

"What? Go room NOW!!!!!" he screeched at them.

They stood up and walked to the door as they left Sarya stared at Dudley and with a sudden urge she stuck out her 

foot as he went to step into the room. He fell onto the floor as they walked away with a dull "thud."

"Hey sorry!"said Sarya as they reached her door.

"It's O.K." replied Harry.

"And I didn't thank you for getting the keys for me."

"Oh, your welcome, but you shouldn't of yelled at Uncle Vernon now we're really going to feel it." he said.

"What?" asked Sarya.

"Oh, you'll see." said Harry.

And he left her at the door and continued to his.

"Well I can't wait till tomorrow." said Harry sadly to himself.

Harry lay on his bed.

" Goodbye, Summer." the words drifted out the open window and floated away on the breeze.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters, places, etc. Not including Sarya Maddison who belongs to me. 

  
  


*§§§§§§§§§* this means that the story is switching from one person's point of view to another's. Usually Harry to Sarya.

  
  


And remember too read chapters 1, 2, and 3 first. Otherwise it won't make much sense. 

  
  


Review Please I want too know what all of you think of my stories.

  
  


Sorry this story took so long to get out, but the file on the computer got deleted so I had to rewrite the whole thing.

  
  


Chapter 4

Strange Happenings

Sunlight streamed in the window on the top floor of #4 Privet Drive. As the sun rose 

slowly over the horizon, illuminating the houses on Privet Drive. Nothing moved on 

the quiet suburban street. Each of the houses were surrounded by large, 

regularly trimmed flower gardens. This peaceful street might be a dream home for 

many, not Sarya.

Sunlight streamed in the open window on the top floor of # 4 Privet Drive. It danced 

across Sarya's face. She blinked blinded by the brilliant light. 

"Ehh." She said as she sat up in bed. Holding a hand in front of her face to block out the 

light. Had the sunlight woken her up? Almost as if they had just appeared she heard 

voices in the hallway.

"Come on Uncle Vernon, I need my school stuff. Can't I call Ron and ask him to take 

me?" Harry was saying.

"No!" Uncle Vernon retaliated.

"Perhaps,"said Harry in a calm, but serious voice."Sirius could take me."

"S-S-Sirius?" questioned Uncle Vernon.

"Yes , you know Sirius Don't you Uncle?" asked Harry in the same calm voice.

"Y-Yes." stammered Uncle Vernon."why don't you ask your friend, um Ralph if he will 

take you. I mean we wouldn't want to bother your god father, now would we?" said 

Uncle Vernon.

"That's Ron." Harry reminded him.

"Right, Ron. Well tell them if there coming to get you not to use the fireplace this 

time." commented Uncle Vernon sternly.

Sarya hadn't thought about school. Maybe she would go to the same school as Harry. 

Then maybe she could talk to him. She had tried to yell at him through the wall once 

but Uncle Vernon had heard her and yelled at her again. 

Finally she would be leaving Privet Drive. Eating a real meal at lunch. Here she had been 

forced to eat bread and whatever Dudley didn't eat.(So you know how she was fed, don't 

you) Once a day she got a glass of water, and was let out to use the bathroom morning 

and night. She would finally be free for part of the day.

Sarya stood up and pulled a pair of blue jean shorts , a light blue long sleeved shirt with a 

v-neck, and she opened the top door looking for a pair of matching light blue socks. She 

pulled something hard out of the drawer. The tarot cards she quickly stuffed them as 

deep as possible back into her drawer. Maybe just plain white socks would be a better 

match. Sarya pulled a pair of sandals out of the closet. They were a little snug, she hadn't 

worn them for all of the summer.

She put on her clothes and walked up to the door. Maybe the Dursleys forgot to lock 

the door last night she thought desperately. 

She really wanted to get out and see someone, see Harry. It's hopeless she thought and 

leaned her back against the door. She fell back into the hallway. 

"Ouch!" How did I get out here? She asked herself. The door had swung open and she 

had tumbled into the hallway. I guess the Dursleys left it unlocked. Well I'll just visit 

Harry she thought. 

"Knock! Knock!" Harry's face appeared in the door-way. He stared at her with the 

greatest awe.

"Sarya, what are you doing here?" he asked her still awed. 

"I came too see you." she said.

"Well, I guessed that but how did you get here? Weren't you locked in your room too?" 

he asked.

"Well you obviously aren't." she commented.

"Yeah, well," he broke off.

"So I hear that your going to school soon, that must mean it's the end of August." she 

said in an I-know-it-all sort of tone.

"How did you know I was going to school?" he asked." Yes it is August 29th." 

"I'm not deaf you know ."she said.

"Oh," he said.

"Do you think I could go with you to get school supplies, because I will need some to, 

right?"

"No!" he said automatically.

"What? Why?" she said surprised.

"You just can't. Anyway were not going to the same school." replied Harry.

"Why?" repeated Sarya."What school are you going to?"

"None of your Business." shouted Harry. And he slammed the door in her face, 

narrowly missing her nose. Sarya turned and walked down the stairs extremely confused. 

Not even paying attention she walked straight into the kitchen, where the three 

Dursleys were sitting eating breakfast.

Dudley looked up at her with a sausage hanging out of his mouth. He gurgled and fell of 

his chair with a loud "Crash!" Uncle Vernon turned around and Aunt Petunia looked up 

from the stove where she was cooking eggs. Instinctively she ran across the room to 

Dudley leaving the eggs unattended.

"Oh, Duddy dums are you alright sweetie?" she said. Then turned her gaze up at Sarya. 

The same glare she had given her the night she arrived. It seemed that her aunt thought 

she had used some unknown force to push Dudley off his chair. 

"What are you doing down here? You know your not aloud to leave your room!" her 

yelled.

"I want to go with Harry and his friend to get stuff for school." she blurted out. 

Sometimes she couldn't hold here tongue.

"What? Never I don't want you to be with people like them." he shouted.

"People like what?" she asked.

"Go to your room. Dudley will you please get the key and lock our friend into her 

room. . .WHERE SHE BELONGS!" Sarya walked up the stairs. People like what? She asked 

herself what was Uncle Vernon talking about Harry was normal, Wasn't he? Come to 

think of it Harry was acting weird too.

She stepped into her room and flopped onto the bed. 

"I hate it when I don't know what is going on." she ignored the familiar click of the door 

being locked. She had too find out what was going on.

*§§§§§§§§§*

Where was Ron? Harry stared out the window. The moon was rising slowly. It glowed 

and a pale light shone on his face. His trunk was full and it sat on the floor at his feet; he 

had packed his robes and hat, gotten his homework from his desk, and stuffed 

everything else he could find, (and that would fit) into his bag. His room was empty it 

looked dead. Like a skeleton. He was waiting for his best friend Ron Weasly to come 

and take him away from this "hell hole".

He would however be leaving the only muggle to ever treat him like a real person. The 

Dursleys acted as though he was something vile that crawled out of the trash. But It 

wasn't his fault that she couldn't go. And he didn't even know her, she was probably 

mean anyway. What could he do for her?

"Oy! Earth to Harry." 

"Wha?" he had been staring out the open window which was now vacated by Ron, Fred, 

and George Weasly. "Agh," Harry reached a hand down to stop him from falling to the 

floor. "Trying to kill me Ron?" he asked.

"Na I wouldn't. Ready?" he said

"Yeah," Harry leaned out the window Fred, George ,and Ron were riding there brooms, 

hovering at his window sill. 

"Well get your broom Harry. We'll tie the trunk and support it between our brooms. It 

should hold it." 

"Right." said Harry.

~*~*~ 

A few minutes later they were flying high over Privet Drive hidden by the clouds towards 

the Burrow. Once they got there Ron told Harry that he had gone asleep and had almost 

fallen down into London. Harry laughed at him as they carried the heavy trunk towards 

the front door. Once inside they were greeted by Mrs. Weasly a plump woman with a 

cheerful expression.

"Hello Harry dear." she said with a smile. Here George and Fred abandoned them and 

followed their mother into the kitchen. Harry and Ron struggled to pull the trunk up 

the stairs. 

Ron opened the door and Harry was blinded by bright orange light. Ron's room was 

decorated to match his favorite quidditch team the Chudley Cannons. Harry didn't even 

bother to unpack any of his things. He just collapsed on the floor in a deep sleep. Ron 

too fell asleep shortly after.

Harry woke early the next morning thought not early enough Ron was already up. 

Harry stretched and walked down to the kitchen.

The whole Weasly family was huddled around the kitchen table. Mr. Weasly handed 

Harry a letter written on thick parchment.

"School list," said Ron. And so it was.

Dear Mr. Potter.

Enclosed is the list of books you will need this year.

_The standard book of spells, grade 5_

by Miranda Goshawk

  
  


___Advanced Potions_

by Arven Trumble

  
  


___the Dark and Dangerous, protect yourself_

by Kari Shiver

  
  


_Transform your world, a guide to transfiguration_

by Anita Jolie

  
  


___Charmed, charms for everyday life _

by Bernie Selden 

  
  


_Mystical and Magical creatures _

by Madison Wells__

"I'm going to Diagon Alley today o by your books boys." said Mrs. Weasly."Ginny is 

going to accompany me."

"O.K. Mom see ya latter!" Ron yelled as Harry and he left and walked up th winding 

stairway towards his room.

Until next time. . . 

**********************************************

Coming soon chapter 5: Harry goes to school and Sarya is lonely. (that's not all if it was the story would be so boring)


End file.
